Beyblade: The Darkness Within
by skypegasus786
Summary: "People don't just become evil, it's the circumstances they're in that causes them to change" Darkness is cold and when it's within you it's even colder... When Gingka finds himself caught in a veil of deceit and betrayal how will he take it? Rated T for character death. Takes place after Metal Fury.
1. Prologue

**Beyblade: The Darkness Within**

 **First story so hope for the best! This is** **a** **prologue thing before I actually start writing the proper chapters. Please review and tell me what you think afterwards. Hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own MFB!**

 **Takes place two months after metal fury.**

* * *

Gingka layed nearly lifeless on the forest floor. His nose was bleeding furiously and his hair all messed up. The red head was lying against a trunk of a tree, his pale skin covered in scratches and a small amount of blood. His pegasus bandana was ripped in half and was clutched in Gingka's hand. His hand gripped the bandana tighter. Why did this have to happen to _him. Why not anyone else._

"I won't forgive them, _ever._ " he whispered quietly to himself.

Gingka had no breath to speak. Tears were falling very slowly from his eyes. His fiery spirit had burned out. After all a fire that strong can't go on forever.

Gingka's eyes turned from golden brown to a light blue and back. There was a mix of feelings he was experiencing at that moment. _Hate, Fear, Anger...Revenge_

He was severely injured, his clothes covered in blood stains. He couldn't move a muscle, every bone in his body was hurting. He had no hope he would get past this situation. Gingka Hagane who defeated Ryuga, crushed Spiral Core, became a legend by overcoming the biggest threat to the world, Nemesis, had given up. Just like that he had become nothing.

 _'Nothing'_

Gingka looked around the forest, his eyes were filled with fear and sorrow. He was alone.

 _'Alone'_

He tried to move his shoulders to sit up right, but resulting in a yelp of pain. His body buir

He couldn't go on anymore. Everyone had abandoned him, his fans, his friends, his _father._

Gingka saw a figure coming towards him, he advanced quickly. Gingka couldn't see his face, his eyesight was blurred. He narrowed his eyes.

"It's time for you to come with me," the man grinned evilly, he had a catch in his voice.

The man gave him his hand to help him stand on his feet. Gingka reached for it but then he saw his face. Gingka teared his hand away from him.

"Get back, go away!" Gingka screamed but it came out as a whisper. The struggle to get back, resulted in another yelp of pain. Gingka's face was pointed towards the ground. Doji couldn't see his face.

"Oh Gingka," he said pretending to be sympathetic as he straightened his back, "I've already ruined your life, so come with me quietly and accept your dark power, I promise you won't regret it. If you come back with me I will tell you how to tame that new power of yours and control it. Everyone's already abandoned you because of it."

Gingka face was in the state of anger and confusion. Should he go with Doji or stay where he was and most likely die a painful death.

"Go with Doji," a voice in Gingka's head whispered, "You'll increase the power you already have and will be given time to heal those scars they had left on you."

Gingka thought about his friends, they didn't mean anything anymore.

"Okay Doji..."

Gingka gave his hand to him...

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I guess and stay tuned for more of the story!:)**


	2. The Whistling Wind

**Beyblade: The Darkness Within**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Hey guys, I'm back with the first chapter for you guys to enjoy. This chapter will continue from the prologue thing from last time. It's going to seem kinda confusing at first since I'm being totally evil and not telling you guys what happens to Gingka, so if you want to know you will have to be patient in the upcoming chapters. Thank you to all the people who reviewed last time.**

 **I do not own MFB**

* * *

 _8 months later..._

On the cliffs of Metal Bey City, a figure in a brown cloak, stood glancing down to the city below him. He seemed to be in a deep thought, his eyes reflecting pain. Behind him were three people huddled together and an individual leaning on a tree. All with hoods up. The wind howled menacingly as three of them huddled tighter together to keep warm. They were all wearing brown cloaks that covered there bodies and well as there faces. The stars twinkled in the night sky. The only source of light was coming from the moon.

"For God's sake, why did we have to come here?!" A girl's voice had shouted trying to make herself be heard over the sound of the blowing wind. One of the huddled three stepped forward.

Her hood fell off revealing very pale skin and bright blue eyes. Her hair which was put into two long light blue ponytails were being blown by the wind rapidly. She quickly put her hood up and shivered. She tucked her blue ponytails into her hood.

"Come on, answer me" she said angrily.

"This is our mission we must complete Ara!" The girl next to her whispered to her. Her light green hair could be seen under her hood along with her brown wood eyes.

"Yeah Alice, but.." Ara gave up. She knew that she wouldn't be able to win.

"Brrrrrrrrr" A boy's voice had growled. He was the last one of the three who hadn't spoken. "You _know_ that you can do something about this wind Kite!" He said annoyingly to the boy behind him who was leaning on a tree.

"Why don't you heat yourself up, flame boy" Kite answered back, you could see his lightning yellow hair cackle. He smirked.

"Why you little.."

The boys hoods fell off. One of them with cackling yellow hair with blue bangs at the side and the other with firey red hair with yellow bangs sticking upwards. They glared at each other.

The boy who had not yet spoken was listening but knew he had to do something before _they_ do something.

"Shut up Lenix" He said coldly not even turning once to look at them.

Kite smirked. Lenix's eyes glowed red and then returned to normal. A strange phenomenal that occurred to all of the hooded figures.

"And Kite you better calm this wind," He finished.

Kite rolled his electric eyes. The wind had suddenly calmed down as if by chance. Was it chance? Or something even more deadly... This time it was Lenix's time to smirk. They all put their hoods down except for one...

"That's better" said Ara dramatically. Putting both her hands up just to make a point. Her aqua marine eyes sparkled with delight.

Alice giggled at her friend's dramatic personality. Her hair reached the end of her shoulders and had a streak of dark green in it.

"You can put your hood down now, Gingka" Ara said quickly.

Gingka did, revealing his now burgundy hair not so red anymore and his pale skin. He was still wearing a bandana around his head but it was black with a grey dragon on it instead of pegasus. He had a tiny scratch over his eye. His eyes were most peculiar they were no longer brown they were now lightish blue colour. He continued to look at the city thinking very deeply. Gingka tensed up.

"We need to get going" he said coldly. You could tell that he hated this city. He put his hood up and walked towards Kite. Behind Kite was a cave leading towards Metal Bey City... The others followed. The wind had returned after they left, blowing with it a old dated newspaper. It was stuck onto the tree.

It read:

 _Gingka Hagane, Hero who saved the world or Destruction bent Cheater_

* * *

 **I am not very good am I, leaving it at a point like this. Well read on if you want to find out what happens. Oh yeah I used some of my OCs in this but think of them as just crucial characters in the story because the story really can't play on without them. Tell me what you thought and review!**


	3. Burning Hot Cave

**Beyblade: The Darkness Within**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Hi, guys I am back with another chapter for you guys to read.**

 **Note: I do not own MFB**

* * *

The cave leading to Metal Bey City was dark and even more dangerous than they had thought. The cave itself was breaking apart making crumbling noises with it. Growls could be heard from somewhere in the depths of the dark cave. The dark atmosphere in the cave made everything seem alien-like.

"It's really cold in here," Ara complained, shivering like a penguin," It's sooo dark in here as well, I can't even see my own two feet."

"Ara's right, if we're going to follow you Gingka then we will need some sort of light source" Alice said trying to figure out which way Gingka was going.

Gingka rolled his eyes, he couldn't care less if they could see or not, didn't care if they were cold either, he went on ahead deciding not to wait for them. Lenix's eyes glowed red. His eyes glowed when he was either angry, excited or weak. It was the same with all of them. Ara and Alice's eyes glowed as well. Ara's light blue and Alice's a light brown.

"At least we have some light," Kite said smirking,

"Haha very funny Kite," Ara said sarcastically. Her eyes stopped glowing as well as Alice's.

"If Gingka isn't going to do anything then _I_ will" Lenix growled angrily as he kicked a small rock across the cave. His temper was just about to blow. Or should I say burn..

Lenix threw his long brown cloak away onto the cave floor. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a picture of a red spinning beyblade on it. Over the top of the t-shirt he wore a red jumper with no sleeves and dark blue jeans with a hint of yellow on them and red sneakers to go with it. Along with all that, he wore a brown beyblade belt that held all his beyblading stuff.

Lenix looked real angry with his eyes glowing a dark red. Ara, Alice and even Kite backed away.

"Ummm Lenix, we're not that cold anymore and your eyes are giving us enough light now, so you can calm down now." Ara said nervously. " Lenix?...Lenix?"

Lenix wasn't listening. In actual fact the temperature in the cave had gone up drastically and was now roasting in the cave. His eyes flashed dangerously as if he went psycho.

"YOU WANTED IT HOT, I MADE IT HOT!" He shouted harshly. Lenix had a dark red aura around him, his fists clenched. His eyes were glowing as well as his beyblade on his bey belt. On his arm was a tattoo of a red phoenix which was now glowing.

"LET'S GO, WE NEED TO GET GINGKA," Ara shouted. "BEFORE HE EXPLODES" She pointed towards Lenix who was now really angry.

Kite, Ara and Alice were about to go get Gingka who had gone up ahead, but then all of a sudden a cold darkness surrounded them. All four of them froze up in fear including Lenix. The temperature went back down. They all looked up ahead seeing Gingka at the other side of the cave near the exit. Gingka was surrounded by a black aura, but turned around facing Metal Bey City. His shadow shrouded the four teens.

"Ummm Gingka?" Lenix said, completely calmed down now, his eyes had turned back to normal. His face frozen in a moment of regret.

Lenix, Kite, Ara and Alice felt like they were sinking into the darkness that surrounded them. The shadows moved in the cave, the cave itself was engulfed in darkness. All four of them were scared, forget scared...terrified.

"No, please," Lenix whispered quietly. His throat was dry. He had once before been through this, a moment he would never forget...The memories were beginning to dance within his mind. The pressure on Lenix was huge. The pain he felt in his whole body was worse. His legs were beginning to get all weary.

All of the sudden Lenix fell unconscious into the darkness that was beginning to sink.

"Lenix..." Ara whispered. The remaining three teens huddled as they felt themselves sinking in the sea-like darkness.

"Please stop...you've done enough now," Ara pleaded as Gingka's monstrous smirk feeded on her pleading.

The darkness slowly started to fade. They could see Lenix lying on the cave floor unconscious.

"He's payed his punishment" Gingka said going back to his cold hearted personal. His dark aura slowly faded away.

Ara was furious. The anger in her was at it's peak. However she knew that if she began to spill her anger to Gingka, he would only laugh at her.

"You were _ruthless,"_ she said angrily

Ara was about to go to up to Gingka, but Kite grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"Don't," Kite said, his eyes dead serious as he knew that messing with him was a bad idea.

Ara tore her arm away from Kite. She quickly took off her brown cloak and went to Lenix's side. She was wearing a dark blue short sleeved top and denim shorts over her light blue leggings. She also had a tattoo on her arm like Lenix except it was blue and was a dolphin instead if a phoenix. Her dark blue trainers were covered in mud. She put her brown cloak on Lenix.

"Lenix wake up!" she said gently, shaking his shoulders slightly.

Alice walked towards Lenix and sat beside him.

Lenix didn't wake up. They were tears in Ara's eyes. Alice put her hand on Ara's shoulder. Both teens looked very concerned.

"He'll be okay" Alice said softly, reassuring Ara.

Ara's eyes started glowing blue again.

"Gingka!" she said angrily.

"He got what he deserved plus it was the only way to calm him down and is necessary for the plan" Gingka replied, not bothering to look at their pitiful faces.

"Plan?" Alice, Kite and Ara looked up. Surprise painted on their faces.

"You used him for a plan!" Ara gritted her teeth.

Gingka turned around to look at them.

"Yes, so?" Gingka said emotionless. His eyes mocked them.

"So?" Ara questioned.

Ara gave up.

"Gingka, your heartless!"

She turned back to Lenix who was still unconscious. Something flashed in Gingka's eyes.

"Kite, carry Lenix to the B-pit. Take Alice and Ara with you. Tell them your friend, Lenix was really ill and he fell unconscious and you need some help. Then try and see if you can find the person with the Frozen Bear bey. If you do then tell me," Gingka ordered.

Kite nodded, "What about you?"

"I'll do something.

Kite carried Lenix on his back. Ara and Alice followed him into the lit up city. Ara shot Gingka a hateful look as she left.

Gingka watched them enter the city, then looked towards the shining moon. He threw off his brown cloak. He was wearing a short sleeved black jacket on top of a plain light grey vest, black and dark grey gloves, black jeans and grey sneakers. He was also wearing a brown beyblade belt that carries his bey.(He just wears the same clothes but a different colour scheme and no scarf)

On his arm was a black tattoo of a dragon. It moved...

\- FLASH BACK -

In the forest outside Metal Bey City :

"Gingka, how could you!" Kenta screamed at him. Anger in his eyes.

"I didn't do anything!" Gingka screamed back at him. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He fell to his knees.

Kyoya was there too, he grabbed Gingka by the collar of his jacket and pulled him up to his level.

"I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN" he shouted at him. Kyoya was enraged.

He punched Gingka in the face. Gingka fell to the ground with a blood coming out of his nose.

"I didn't do any-thing" he managed to whisper.

He couldn't move...

\- END OF FLASH BACK -

Gingka smirked.

"I'll get pay back for what you guys did," he said to himself "including you father"

Gingka moved slowly towards the city...

* * *

 **So how did you guys like this chapter? Plz tell me what you thought about in the review section. It wasn't the best I would say but I tried so hard. Anyway I'm probably really annoying people with not telling you what happened to Gingka but you will have to keep reading to find out. Thank you for anyone that reviewed last time.**


	4. A New Beginning?

**Beyblade: The Darkness Within Chapter 3**

 **I AM BACK from my two week holiday. Did you guys miss me? It feels, like 2 years I haven't been on. Well anyways I'm back so let's get on with it, before we start I need to say something. Umm some people might of noticed that I have edited my previous chapters, that's only because I thought they could be better and you might have to get use to it cause, well the story could always be better I guess. There not major edits there just minor edits, I've just added a few bits and changed a few things, so if you want to check it out then go for it!.**

 **Let's start!**

 **I don't own MFB**

* * *

The sun was just rising over the quiet city as orange and yellow colours filled the sky. Ryo Hagane walked the streets, head down, arms folded, in deep thought. His eyes were full of worry.

 _'Today was that day,'_ he thought.

Tears filled in his eyes. He turned left at the next junction. The roads were empty not a single person was on the pavements apart from Ryo. No noise. Ryo quickly wiped the tears rolling down his cheeks, before arriving at the B-pit. He knocked three times on the shop door, shocked at who answered.

"Kenta!? What are you doing here at 6:00 in the morning!?" He asked the short green haired boy. Not realising his eyes were full of hurt.

"Come in, Mr Hagane," Kenta replied, completely ignoring his questions.

Ryo took a step into the room and knew exactly what was going on. The whole gang was there. Madoka who was dabbing her eyes with a tissue, Kyoya who had his arms folded, eyes closed thinking as usual and Benkei sitting down on the couch staring at a burger and then pushing it away.

He walked across the room and took a seat next to Benkei. Kenta locked the door and sat on the other couch across from Benkei and Ryo. Silence filled the room.

"Sooooo are you guys excited for the second World Championships?" Ryo said trying to break the silence and put on a fake smile. He kept his gaze low.

"What do you think?" Kenta snapped and then immediately regretted it, "Sorry."

"It's all right, I know how you guys feel," Ryo replied.

Silence once again filled the room. This time a knock at the door broke the silence.

"Kenta, you get it," Madoka ordered.

Kenta nodded and walked to the door and unlocked it.

"Did you guys hear about the World Championships.. ooooh I'm so excited" a girl's voice ringed out as the door flew open. The girl walked in hands behind her head. She was wearing an ice blue shortsleeved dress with snowflakes on it, that was up to her pale knees. She had long dark blue hair with a streak of light blue and lilac.

Kyoya groaned and rolled his eyes. Everyone in the room started smiling.

"Krystal, we found out days ago," Madoka chuckled.

Krystal pouted as she ran her hands through her long dark blue hair.

"No one told me!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes again. This time Krystal noticed.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes at me again, Kyoya or you'll get it from me" Krystal said sharply, her light blue eyes flashed.

Madoka and Kenta snickered but stopped when they got a death glare from Kyoya. He looked away.

"You know I don't like it when you ignore me," Krystal whimpered. Her eyes focused on Kyoya.

"If there's anyone that can put Kyoya on his best behaviour, it's you Krystal," Benkei laughed. Kyoya looked at him. If looks could kill then Benkei would be dead right now. Everyone laughed.

"Well, that's what a younger sister (who is only a few months younger than him) is for right? Plus I haven't seen him in like years, so I do have a right to give him trouble. You know for all the years he's been here he only called me once a _month._ So after the Nemesis Crisis I decided well enough is enough if Kyoya can make himself famous then the whole world should know he has a sister right? So I came all the way here to mee-" Krystal's jabbering was interrupted by Kenta who had enough of it.

"We've already heard the story," Kenta muttered putting his hands together, pleading.

"I guess I was jabbering," Krystal blushed, then put her hand behind her head. Then she realised Kyoya wasn't in the room, "He's gone again, isn't he!" she said angrily.

Ryo nodded. Krystal folded her arms. No one talked.

"Hey, why is it everyone so quiet today?" Krystal asked innocently. She was leaning against the shop counter.

"You don't know? Oh yeah you never met him so you won't know," Madoka said sadly.

Madoka looked at Ryo. Ryo had his head down his red hair covering his eyes. Kenta and Benkei looked on.

"Excuse me," He said as he slowly got up and walked to the door. Krystal narrowed her eyes at Ryo as he closed the door. She spun around to face Madoka.

"Who haven't I met?" Krystal said with a serious tone which caused Madoka to be slightly surprised. Madoka twitched and looked away as she fiddled with her fingers. She sat down on the coach.

"Gingka..." she said her throat sounded very dry.

Krystal blushed heavily and looked away. She sat down next to Madoka.

"I've met him," she said softly.

"You have!?" Madoka, Benkei and Kenta exclaimed sounding shocked.

"Yeah.." she mumbled shyly. Deep red spreading across her face.

"How!?" All of them crowded around Krystal.

"That d..doesn't m..matter. Hey what about Gin...gka," she stuttered.

Kenta and Benkei sat back down and looked away. Madoka eyed Krystal suspiciously.

 _' How does she know Gingka and why is she blushing so much '_

Before Madoka could answer, there was an urgent knock on the door.

"It's open!" Benkei called out.

* * *

The door swung open and then the next moment they were all sitting beside a bed with a very pale Lenix who was laying down.

"So let me get this straight your name is Kite, and you carried this sick guy named Lenix who at the moment is unconscious, followed by these to girls here named Alice and Ara right?" Kenta asked Kite, sounding very puzzled.

"Yes, That's the short way of putting it," Kite replied not looking at Kenta but at Lenix.

Ara and Alice stood there too, looking at Madoka who was checking Lenix.

"Well he seems to be out cold but hopefully he should wake up about lunch time," Madoka said, "but what on earth happened to him?"

"He was very ill you see.." Kite began thinking of an excuse and then looked at Ara, "Then Ara scared him really badly which caused him to fall down the stairs and hit his head."

Ara looked at Kite in shock and then shot him a glare he would never forget. Ara scratched her head and looked at the shocked faces that were looking at her.

"Ummm yep, I scared him good, you see I'm a good scarer?" she said trying to make sense of what Kite had told them.

Kite smirked. Krystal narrowed her eyes at them. Alice noticed and then looked away.

"I suppose you guys haven't had breakfast yet?" Benkei asked hesitantly.

They shook their heads.

"I'll get you some breakfast right away," he said eagerly. "Follow me."

They followed Benkei towards the kitchen. Madoka and Kenta tagged alongside them. Krystal however stayed behind sitting down on the chair beside Lenix. There was something about him that bugged her.

 _' I wonder, if he was ill then he might still have a temperature '_

Before Krystal could check with a thermometer she skimmed her arm against his arm.

"Aaahh, for gods sake why does he feel like a boiling kettle," Krystal cried out, waving her arm to cool it down.

 _' forget checking his temperature, I'm going to leave this guy to cool down '_

Krystal walked towards the kitchen deciding not to tell anyone what happened.

* * *

 **I'm surprised with myself that I wrote that much today but oh well. I know it's probably a very boring chapter but they'll be a Gingka appearance next chapter so you'll have to wait. I have made Krystal, Kyoya's sister in this story because I thought well why not plus she's going to be an important part of it anyway please review and tell what I can do to improve the story.**

 **Till next time!**


	5. A Threat

**Beyblade: The Darkness Within**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Hello everyone, I know that my update for this story is quite late but lately I've had a lot of exams that I'm going through but nonetheless I hope you guys enjoy and won't kill me at the end of this...So we begin**

 **I do not own MFB only OCs**

* * *

"Thanks for the delicious breakfast, Benkei!" Ara exclaimed, still stuffing her mouth with as much food as she could fit, Alice and Kite sweat dropped.

"Ara you can be more polite you know!" Alice said as she neatly cleaned her plate.

Benkei and the others laughed as Ara kept stuffing her mouth. Krystal however had her arms folded staring into space.

-FLASH BACK -

 _The night sky was sparkling with stars as Krystal was walking on the unusually quiet streets in her dark blue velvet dress. Her blue and purple hair was curled and had a royal blue ribbon tied to the light blue bangs that stuck out to the side. She was hugging her gift wrapped present in her hands._

 _"I hope Madoka likes this book on beyblade mechanisms," Krystal mumbled to herself. She smiled as she walked towards the B-pit._

 _' I'm pretty sure Kyoya said to take left ' she thought as she turned around the corner but ended up bumping into a full speed train engine called Gingka._

 _"Hey look where you're -" Before Krystal could finish the sentence she realised the awkwardness of the situation as she found herself right on top of Gingka. Her head a few millimeters from his. The red head put a hand to his head and then opened his hazelnut eyes. His eyes met with Krystal's. They looked at each other for a moment and then looked away blushing. They wouldn't of moved if Tsubasa who was watching everything, had coughed on purpose. Krystal and Gingka quickly stood up._

 _"Sorry," Gingka apologized. He was still blushing as he scratched the back of his head out of embarrassment. Gingka looked at Krystal, his heart was racing and for once he was feeling nervous. Krystal noticed his eyes staring at her, causing herself to become red._

 _"I..it's... al..right" Krystal replied in a shy voice. Her throat had become dry, like it wouldn't allow her to speak. Tsubasa had quietly sneaked away wanting to leave the couple alone... They looked at each other like they were analysing each other until Krystal noticed, Madoka's present was missing. Her eyes scanned the ground until she realised it was just next to Gingka's shuffling feet. They both reached for it resulting in their hands touching. They instantly looked at each other. Krystal's marine blue eyes sparkled along with Gingka's hazel ones. Gingka straightened up with the present in his hands._

 _"Here," Gingka slowly presented the box shaped gift to her. Krystal reached for the gift and took it into her arms._

 _"Thanks.." Krystal replied with a nod that said she was grateful. She quickly pushed back her blue bangs from the front of her face and realising she was late to the party she said her last thanks and rushed past Gingka, but not noticing her ribbon had fell out from her hair. Gingka had picked it up..._

 _-END OF FLASH BACK -_

"KRYSTAL" Kenta's voice rang out disturbing her thoughts.

"YES!?" Krystal yelled out as if she had a very bad dream. She opened her eyes realising she had yelled too loudly, "Oops, sorry about that."

"You were deep in thought weren't you?" Kenta asked, "What were you thinking about?"

"N...no...nothing," Krystal mumbled.

Kenta was about to say something but before he could say a groaning noise was being heard from the living room. Everyone soon rushed into the room as they saw Lenix holding his head as if really hurt.

"You're awake!" Ara cried out. Kite and Alice looked relieved.

"Where on earth am I and what happened to Gin-" Kite put his hand over his mouth, interrupting him from his frequent questions.

"You shouldn't speak yet, Lenix," Kite smiled trying to say it nicely. "You're still not fully recovered from that horrible scare that Ara gave you," He said widening his eyes so he would act along with their story. His electrical hair buzzed and crackled.

Lenix got it and took Kite's hand away from his mouth, "Ara don't ever scare me again!" He said sharply. His eyes were full of laughter. Lenix smirked.

Ara glared at him, it said _wait till I get my hands on_ you. Madoka then checked his temperature but instantly dropped the thermometer.

"You're boiling, you still need to rest for a bit," Madoka said in a shocked voice, "I've never seen anyone have such a high temperature."

Little did she know that Lenix's temperature was perfect for him...

* * *

Kenta walked on the streets holding his Sagittarius bey in his hand. He managed to sneak away to find Ryo, when everyone went to see Lenix.

 _"I just hope I find Ryo, after all he's been through he'll need some help I suppose..."_ Kenta thought as he turned the corner only to come across a shadowy figure in the corner of the alleyway. The alleyway was dark and something about it made Kenta feel nervous.

"E..excuse me have you seen someone called Ryo Hagane?" He stuttered, trying to get the words out of his mouth but it was like the darkness around him had restricted him.

"Haha, I'm surprised you would ask me that question...Kenta," The figure replied as he stepped forward a little bit, "The fact you can't recognise me, is not surprising, I have changed a lot."

Kenta narrowed his eyes trying to see through the darkness that had clouded around him like fog. Who was this person and how does he know his name. To Kenta there were more questions than answers...

* * *

Ryo sat on the grass where Gingka used to sit. Unfortunately for Ryo the place had a lot of memories and emotions stuck with it. A tear ran down his cheeks as he tried not to think about Gingka. Always happy Gingka, his son was gone and never to return, but boy was he wrong.

"What did I tell you about coming here!?" A voice came from behind. Ryo looked surprised as he turned around.

"Claude, I was just-" Ryo averted his gaze.

"Don't make excuses Ryo!" The grey haired guy interrupted as he pushed in his dark glasses. He looked the same age as Ryo. "I know when you're lying and when you're upset. You're upset about Gingka aren't you!"

As Claude said that sentence, Ryo's face tensed up. He looked down at the ground.

"To be honest Gingka deserved what he got, he sinned and then he got punished didn't he, don't you think that's right," Claude put a hand to his shoulder.

"Yes but he's my son, Claude and it's my responsibility as a father to forgive him," Ryo replied. His voice was full of hurt and regret.

* * *

"Who are you?!" Kenta snapped fiercely at the figure. His voice was panicking. He ignored his pointless question.

"Well haven't you changed as well. By the way this yellow and green top suits you better than the last one doesn't it?" He stepped closer once again but this time Kenta managed to see a glimpse of the figure's face. The sight of him nearly made Kenta's heart stop. Kenta took a step back but tripped and landed on his backside.

"G..g..Gingka?!" Kenta's voice sounded strained and weak.

"Haha you finally recognised me" Gingka said coldly as the darkness around him slowly faded, just enough to see his scruffy burgundy hair and his light blue eyes which flashed in the dark. His monstrous expression made him feel intimidated.

"N..no it can't be," Kenta cried in disbelief, "There's.. No way you're him..."

"Oh yes there is, the way you guys just left me there to die was, no way to treat a friend don't you think!?" Gingka said as he circled around him, "forget that I just came back to give you a warning," He stopped circling, then looked Kenta right in the eye and took him by his shirts collar, "Go tell you're precious little friends that I'm back and I want to meet them outside the city at 12 midnight got it and if you're late then let's just say I won't be very careful destroying each and every one of you..." He let go of Kenta's collar and disappeared into the dark alleyway, leaving Kenta speechless and shocked.

* * *

"Well Ryo, I bet you've already forgotten what happened to Tsubasa," Claude said as he buttoned up his grey suit.

"I WILL NEVER FORGET THAT," Ryo shouted as if Claude's words had some sort of effect on him, "especially Gingka, who killed him..."

* * *

 **Well that was a plot twist wasn't it? What did you think of Tsubasa's death, or do you think I should of kept him alive, please review. Well anyways more to come and hopefully I'll be able to update ;)**


	6. Shattered Soul

**Beyblade: The Darkness Within**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Hello Fanfiction world! I have finished all my exams and I am now able to spend more time on fanfiction which is great for you guys because I will probably be updating my stories quicker. -Starts laughing uncontrollably- Anyway you've probably found out from last chapter that Tsubasa died but don't worry it's going to get a whole lot more confusing in this chapter! Hehe**

 **Gingka: I hate you for making me kill Tsubasa!**

 **Me: Did you?! -Manically laughs-**

 **Gingka: Sorry to the readers, Sky is not herself because she hasn't got the results of her test and won't get them till the end of this month. She's really tense...and has gone crazy.**

 **Me: -bangs her head on the wall continuously while insanely laughing-**

 **Gingka: Sky doesn't own MFB only OCs in the story!**

* * *

"Gingka can never be forgiven, he was a murderer not a son," Ryo consoled himself as he slowly back to the B-pit, "Yes he was never was my son and what I did to him was something he deserved. Crushing his most precious thing was the best punishment for him." Bitter tears ran down his cheeks, even the pep talk that Claude gave him didn't make him feel better. If it did something then it made him feel worse. A lot worse... Just like it was intended to...

His heart ached for Gingka. How hard was it for a father to be separated from his one and only son? Ryo was filled with hatred as well as regret but what feeling was stronger? He stopped as he was a few meters from the B-pit, to wipe his tears away. Ryo quickly glanced behind him to see if anyone was looking, then he punched the wall hard, out of anger.

"I'm sorry, Gingka. I failed at being a good dad and I know you will never forgive me," He looked at his knuckles that were now bleeding, but it wasn't like he cared. Ryo's knuckles stung but not as much as his heart. He fell to his knees as he took off his pegasus bandana and let it go. The wind soon picked it up and it started flying in the sky. He watched it...

* * *

Ara sat angrily next to Alice on the couch, making faces. Her arms folded across her blue shortsleeved top.

"That despicable Kite, making me look bad in front of them," Ara grumbled. Her eyes glowed a timid blue.

Alice chuckled as she sorted out her light green midriff t-shirt and white skirt. Her green converse shoes shuffled on the floor when Krystal entered the room. Madoka and the rest were busy chatting upstairs about the workshop while Lenix was resting in the room next door to where Ara and Alice were.

Ara didn't notice Krystal enter the room. "Ahhhh, I'm so frustrated at him now!" Ara complained as she quickly jumped to her feet, her arms flung into the air.

"What are you so frustrated at?" Krystal asked innocently as she took a few steps forward and then plumped herself right next to Alice. She was now wearing a blue skirt with a short sleeved light blue top like Ara's.

Ara looked startled for a minute, then she twirled herself around to face Krystal, hands on hips. Her eyes flashed. Alice clutched her skirt nervously as she kept her gaze down unlike Ara who was staring Krystal right in the eye.

"None of your business!" Ara snapped in a 'matter of fact' tone. Krystal gritted her teeth and clutched the sofa. She tilted her head to one side. Her expression showed annoyance.

 _"What a weird girl, all I wanted to know was what was wrong!"_ Krystal thought as an image of Ara scaring Lenix to a state of unconsciousness popped up in her head, _"I can see how this Lenix guy could get so scared of her!"_

Krystal ignored her, let go of the sofa and then turned towards Alice. Alice, however looked towards her shuffling feet. Her heart beating like a racing horse.

"So do you guys beyblade?" Krystal asked Alice sweetly so Ara would get irked. Alice's face went pale. It seemed like she was frozen and she didn't answer the question.

Krystal looked utterly confused and glanced towards Ara who noticed this and turned her head the other way.

"We might do! Why would you want to know, you don't even look like a blader!" Ara said carelessly as she waved her hand around a bit showing her light blue tattoo mark on her arm. She sat on the other side of Alice and put an arm around her.

"Hey I'm a blader and if you want to battle then let's go here and now!" Krystal replied, yelling a bit now. She jumped to her feet, "What are ya...a chicken!"

"Don't you underestimate me. Got it! If you want to battle then LET'S GO!" Ara snapped, as she quickly got up. Her feet were slightly apart signalling she was ready to battle. Her hands were on her beybelt. In a second she flung out her launcher and caught it in her other hand. Krystal looked at her slightly surprised, Ara didn't look like a beginner in fact she looked like a strong opponent... which was good for Krystal. Ara then took out her dark blue bey, looked at it and smirked.

"What are you smirking at!" Krystal demanded, "This is not going to be easy you know!"

Ara showed Krystal, her bey. Krystal's face looked shocked for a second and then she glanced away.

"What's with that facebolt?" She asked, still looking away not being able to look Ara in the eye. The facebolt had no design on it. "They don't make beyblades without a design anymore, that's not allowed."

Ara's smirk grew into a big smile as she faced her right arm upwards showing her dolphin tattoo and held her bey in her right hand. Her bey started pulsing a soft dark blue colour and then it started to glow brighter until the whole room was filled in it. Ara closed her eyes while Krystal's face went pale. Slowly the dolphin on her arm moved up to her wrist and then it was absorbed into the bey until a voice rung out behind them making Ara drop her bey on the ground. The blue glow slowly faded away.

"ARA!" Kite shouted. Behind him stood a cowered Alice, who went to get Kite while those two were arguing.

Ara quickly stood up straight, an exclamation mark appeared above Ara's head. She slowly turned her head and put on her best fake smile she could.

"Yesssss?" Ara said sweetly. Her eyes sparkled.

Kite rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his black and yellow t-shirt. Krystal noticed his beybelt attached to his dark jeans. She hadn't said a word after the recent shock that Ara had shown her.

"Krystal can you show us your bey?" Kite asked, which was question that came out of the blue that made everyone quite surprised.

"Y..yeah.. I guess," Krystal mumbled, as she quickly took out her bey from her beybelt around her skirt. She held it up.

"It's called 'Frozen Bear' neat isn't it!" She said softly.

Kite's eyes widened. He had found her now it was time to inform Gingka..

Before Kite could say anything, someone upstairs had come in shouting...

* * *

Gingka walked in the dark alleyways, deliberately walking in the shadows. His eyes flashed. He smirked as he remembered threatening Kenta a few hours ago. He had threatened him like he did to him. He could remember every detail of his past very clearly. Now it was time to attack, it was Gingka's time to come out of the shadows. After 8 months of hiding from the world it was time to appear and give people a scare... Something flew into Gingka's face and it was a very familiar blue fabric. Gingka tore it away from his face and looked at it with hatred...

 _-Flash Back-_

 _The sun was about to settle in Metal Bey City._

 _Gingka's hands were tied with rope which was attached to a tree in the forest. His eyes were filled with tears. His wrists looked like they were going to burst because they were tied too tightly. His hair, shaggy and his clothes looked like he had just been through hell. Right infront of him stood his father with a hammer. Ryo was looking down at the stump that was just a few feet away from him._ _Behind Ryo stood a crowd of angry people. The crowd included Kenta, Yu and Madoka, who were nearly in tears...nearly, Kyoya, Benkei and all the teams in the world championships and all the legendary bladers._

 _On the stump was a beyblade.. A beyblade which was very special to a very particular person. If you want to break that person then what's not a better punishment than crushing his most precious thing. His beyblade..._

 _"NOOOOO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH PEGASUS! PEGASUS IS MINE...ONLY MINE" Gingka screamed with all the will power he had. He tried to run towards pegasus but the rope would only just pull him back._

 _Ignoring Gingka's screams and shrieks, Ryo looked behind him. Claude put a hand on his shoulder and nodded,_ _"He deserves this.."_ _Ryo nodded back. Kyoya looked away. He did not want see what was about to happen..._

 _"DON'T EVEN TRY!" Gingka once again screamed. His voice full of panic. He had lost everything because of the false accusation of killing Tsubasa. He had lost his friend's trust and all he had now was pegasus... If they crushed pegasus then Gingka was definitely at risk of going mental. His heart was beating fast. Too fast. After all he had been through too much with Pegasus. Pegasus was his best friend and he knew if the whole world turned against him Pegasus would not. His whole world revolved like a beyblade. That beyblade was pegasus..._

 _CLINK_

 _It was over... In Gingka's eyes the shards of pegasus flying everywhere could be seen. Everyone looked away. He fell to his knees and started sobbing. One of Pegasus's shards had reached him. He grabbed it and pulled it close to his heart. The crowd was silent. All that could be heard was the sound of sobbing and whispering._

 _"Noooooooooooooo..." Gingka mumbled to himself. He covered his face with his hands. His wrists were now bleeding._

 _If they only knew what that would lead to..._

 _-END OF FLASH BACK -_

Gingka ripped the bandana in half...

Now it was time for _revenge..._

* * *

 **Sooo there's nothing to say really. Plz review! See ya guys later!**


	7. Monster

**Beyblade: The Darkness Within**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Dear fellow readers, before you get to me about why I haven't been on fanfiction recently I will give you my explanation. Recently I had an accident. Not a serious accident but serious enough to put me in pain every time I move. Unfortunately I still had to go to school with fractured bones and I received no sympathy from teachers because I still got a tonne of homework from them. I've been put on horrible medicine as well. Throughout all this drama I have literally had no time for fanfiction but I'm trying my best to do so, so I present you with the latest chapter of story!**

 **Gingka: skypegasus786 does not own MFB**

* * *

Ryo sat on the side of the pathway, emotionless. His fists were bleeding furiously. He was only a couple of steps away from the B-pit when he heard someone running...panting. Kenta turned at the corner of the street nearly bumping into Ryo.

"S...sorry!" He stuttered, not completely over the shock he had witnessed a few hours ago. His eyes full of fear then turned to concern after looking at Ryo, "What happened!"

The red-head smiled weakly, "My past..."

* * *

"HELP!" Kenta shouted as he entered the B-pit with Ryo. All the heads in the room quickly turned to the two who had made an unexpected entry. Madoka quickly got up and tended to Ryo's injury and Benkei made Kenta sit for he was panting and sweating a lot. Krystal, Kite, Ara and Alice rushed upstairs.

"Why are you so nervous, Kenta ol' buddy" Benkei asked, worry in his voice. Kenta looked at him nervously and then across to where Ryo and Madoka were sitting. _How am I supposed to tell them that he's back..._ Kenta thought _._

As he was about to reply and relieve everyone from the suspense, a green streak went right past merely inches from Kenta's face. Kenta's eyes widened. It was in fact a beyblade who had now returned to the Leone wielder who was standing at the door. Behind him stood a very dark figure, smirking in the dark as he pushed in his glasses and then buttoned up his grey suit. Kyoya looked mad. His eyes were filled with anger and his fists were clenched. Krystal immediately made her way towards him.

"Is that a way to come in!" Krystal snapped, "You nearly hit Kenta!"

"Well, Kenta maybe it's better to show them what they want to know," Kyoya growled, completely ignoring Krystal, "At the moment it is 7:00, not many hours to go is there!?"

Kenta looked shocked. How did Kyoya know? Krystal glared at him as a response of his actions. Kyoya noticed her glare.

"Did you have your medicine?" He asked her folding his arms. Krystal nodded not taking her eyes off him trying to understand what he was thinking, "Anyway, I'll be back at eleven to finish this, and don't dare get in my way Krystal!" He warned and rushed angrily out the door revealing Claude who was standing behind him. He stepped forward, "Good evening."

"Good evening," Everyone in the room greeted him, except for the three who hadn't met him and Krystal who gritted her teeth angrily and rushed downstairs.

"I think this is a good moment to meet Lenix," Alice whispered to Kite. He nodded back. "We're going to check on Lenix now, and afterwards we'll leave, thanks for your help."

"No problem, if he's still feeling ill then you can stay longer," Madoka replied.

"Will do," he said. Before turning around he shot a glance at Claude and then made his way downstairs with Ara and Alice following.

"Who were they?" Ryo asked, as everyone turned towards him. Madoka and Benkei explained the whole story to him.

* * *

"Hey Lenix, how you doing?" Krystal asked as she sat herself down on a seat next to the bed.

"Better thanks," he replied as he swung his legs off the bed and got up, "I think it's better if we leave now, now that I'm better."

Krystal nodded as she got up as well. Then Ara, Alice and Kite burst into the room. A few minutes they were all upstairs again, getting ready to go.

"Hey what about Krystal?" Ara whispered harshly.

Kite smirked looking at the green haired boy in the corner, "I think Gingka handled it already," Ara followed his gaze.

They said their goodbyes and thank you's and left the B-pit.

"Where to now?" Lenix asked as they walked the empty streets in the night filled sky.

"Follow me..." Kite answered as his hair crackled. A light gust of wind blew gently.

* * *

Gingka stood next to a dim light post on the pier on the harbour. He closed his eyes and smirked as the light post flickered and eventually went out. His fists were clenched. When he opened his eyes, one eye was a hazel brown colour. He laughed insanely or was it _evilly?_ The events he had went through had caused half of him to go mental and half to go dark and cold. Was there apart of him that is still _him?_ If there was then nobody would of known. Nobody. Was Gingka evil? Maybe, maybe not.

"Gingka!?" A voice came from behind him.

"Haha. Doji what did I say about sneaking up on me!" Gingka laughed not even turning around to face the dark figure.

"You can't call me that when I'm like this!" The figure said as he stepped forward into the moonlight revealing a very familiar grey suit, "You have to call me Claude!"

"Claude!" Gingka laughed once again, still not turning around, "I'm not helping you when they find out who you really are. In fact I'll let them do whatever they want to do to you. I mean it when I say whatever."

"They won't find out!"

"Oh really?" Gingka said sarcastically.

"Yes because once we've completed our mission then no one can stop us!"

" _Our_ mission. I have nothing do to with your stupid mission, I'm only doing this because... " Gingka paused as he thought about it. Why was he doing this?

"See you don't even know why you're doing it do you!? You work under the name of me! Got it!" Doji threatened him.

Gingka slowly turned around revealing his two different coloured eyes. He swiftly took a hold of Doji's collar, "I WORK UNDER NO NAME, UNDERSTAND! I WORK ONLY FOR MYSELF. I WILL DO WHAT I WANT WHEN I WANT AND I GET TO CHOOSE HOW I'LL DO IT! AND DON'T YOU DARE THREATEN ME AGAIN!"

He gave Doji a bloodthirsty stare. However the two eyes reflected different emotions. The brown eye reflected anger, pain and sadness whlist the blue one reflected an evil sort of laughter and a mental imbalance.

Gingka let go. He had already become a monster, why make it worse.

"I...I got to...go back now!" Doji replied, slightly afraid of the monster he created.

Gingka sighed as he closed his eyes once again only to hear another voice.

"Gingka!"

"What is it now!" Gingka growled under his breath.

"It's Kite!" Kite answered.

Gingka quickly opened his eyes exposing his now pale blue orbs. "Did you find the wielder of the bey?" He asked coldly going back to his dark personality.

"Yes, her name's Krystal Tategami," Lenix spoke up with the two girls standing behind him.

Gingka froze as his eyes widened, "K...Krystal?"

"Yes, and what an annoyance she is!" Ara complained. Kite noticed that something about mentioning the name shocked him.

Gingka growled loudly with his fists clenched...

* * *

"Okay Kenta! What was Kyoya talking about?" Madoka asked him quite seriously.

Kenta glanced at Ryo and Benkei who were also waiting for his reply.

 _Well, Kenta maybe it's better to show them what they want to know. Anyway, I'll be back at eleven to finish this._

Those words rung in Kenta's head. Maybe it would be easier showing them rather than telling them. He looked at the clock. It was 10:30. He would wait for Kyoya to tell them that would be best...

* * *

Kyoya stood alone in his old facehunters base. It was the perfect place to hide. Not hide, _prepare_. This was his chance to outshine Gingka and to show him who's boss. After the incident with Tsubasa he had become the best blader in the world however with never defeating Gingka it was not worth it...

* * *

 _I am Kyoya_

I am Gingka

 _Today I show the world the difference between a blader and a monster_

Today I show the world how much I have changed.

 _I will defeat him and become the best blader in the world_

I will get revenge on them for falsely accusing me

 _I'll become a living legend_

I'll become a monster to those who don't believe me

 _People will love me_

People will hate me

 _However it won't be a victory_

It'll be a win for me

 _Because of the scars he's exposed us with._

Because I will have a slow painful vengeance.

 _I will make him pay for what he's done._

I'll show them the monstrous side to me.

 _I'll inflict..._

 ** _Scars_**

* * *

 **So what do you guys think? Please Review!**


	8. Scars

**Beyblade: The Darkness Within**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Okay this is my second attempt to write this chapter because the first time I did it, it deleted itself or maybe someone sabotaged it...hmmmm Na! Anyway this chapter is up so enjoy! And review at the end!**

* * *

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE LEAVING WITHOUT ME!" a shout came from the top stairs of the B-pit. A very angry Krystal stared at the two legendary bladers and the bey mechanic who were standing next to the open door.

The short green haired blader slowly turned his innocent face towards her, his big brown eyes showed a lot of hurt, "We...ummm were just...getting ready to leave..."

Krystal jumped onto the staircase's landing and put her hands to her hips as she analysed their faces. _Kenta's face shows hurt and a bit shocked, Madoka's shows... let's see...confusion maybe? As for Kyoya's... I can't read it!_ Krystal thought.

She pouted as her ice blue eyes sparkled, "Take me with you!"

Kyoya carelessly looked at Krystal's begging face, "If you have had your medicine then you can come."

Krystal nodded vigorously as she smiled showing her perfect white teeth. Kyoya didn't look too happy, in fact he hasn't been happy since Krystal had come. Kenta and Madoka looked blankly confused as they turned to the pair of siblings, "Medicine?"

Krystal shot a worried glance at Kyoya and shook her head slowly and Kyoya just narrowed his eyes in reply, "It's just extra vitamins!" Krystal uttered quickly, "Anyway let's go!"

She put on a fake smile and smiled at the brunette who eyed her suspiciously.

"Okay then..." Madoka replied not sounding completely convinced. Krystal's blue bangs covered her eyes as she walked out the B-pit with the others slowly following behind. It was good they couldn't see her face because of the bitter tears that were slowly escaping her eyes and the sad smile on her face. As she quickly wiped her tears her eyes flashed a light blue for a second.

"Where are we even going?" Krystal mumbled quietly.

"Have no idea!" Madoka chuckled, "I just want to see what these two are scared of!"

"SHUT UP MADOKA!" Kyoya growled angrily. He was already in a bad mood because of Gingka, he didn't want to have another person annoying him. Surprisingly Krystal sighed at his reaction to Madoka's words.

"Let's just see then," Krystal said under her breath. She didn't notice a faint mark forming on the inside of her arm. For the rest of the journey all four of them were in their own thoughts.

 _I can't let anyone know how I really feel about Gingka returning. By the look on Kyoya's face before I'm pretty sure he knows whats going on as for the others, it's good that they don't know. Especially Ryo. As long as we can close this matter as quickly as possible and don't let the media find out we're good._

 _Gingka! You're going down! I'm not letting you run away like a coward, I'll crush you before you try to._

 _Why are we heading outside the city? Man something must have scared them out of their skins to make them come here at this time!_

 _I can't let anybody know about my medicine because it's not important. They'll worry for no reason, as for Kyoya I can't tell him I didn't actually have it..._

Occupied with their own thoughts no one had realised two familiar figures following them secretly. One slightly big around the waist while the other was quite muscular.

* * *

Kite, Lenix, Ara and Alice backed away from the growling Gingka. A black aura formed around his body, his eyes were covered by his shaggy hair which strangely was starting to point upwards as he clenched his fists. Out of all the people in the world, it had to be Krystal. Flowing memories entered his brain like someone opening a old chest and remembering old objects. His eyes got smaller as the memories were racing in his mind. There was no way it could be her.

 _'Don't worry Gingka, it'll be alright!'_

 _'I'll be here if you need me'_

Fake words just like that false person. Gingka's head started throbbing, he put a hand on his head. He could feel an overwhelming darkness sink in around him. Ignoring the pain in his head, he took out his bey launcher and beyblade. Kite could tell he was in pain, all of them could. Alice quivered in fear behind Ara while Lenix's feet were frozen to the ground. Gingka's eyes flashed like lightning in a storm.

It doesn't matter who the chosen one is...we need our mission to be complete... **REVIVE IT**...

To Gingka it was like another being inside him was whispering to him. That being was a darker Gingka. You would think that he was already evil but was he really that bad? Gingka could see himself stand across from him like a mirror. His darker self smiled monstrously at him. **REVIVE HIM.**.. The words were repeated and everytime it was repeated, it got louder and louder.

Gingka blinked a few times before his mirrored self disappeared and the voice had slowly faded away, he could once again see the four shaking people staring at him in fear. He turned around and looked up to the stars that were shining like small sparks of a firework. There was a strong urge to listen to his darker self however he was better than that. His dark self was willing to kill without a purpose while he was only willing to hurt just for revenge.

"Gingka I don't think I want to do this to such nice people. The chosen ones are the ones who either have had a difficult past or present and I'm pretty sure Krystal doesn't have one." Ara squeaked, daring to speak against him.

No reply...

"We should get going now..." Kite said as he gestured towards the north. Surprisingly Gingka had only nodded in reply, as he lead the way to the soon-to-be battlefield...

* * *

"We're here, finally," Madoka muttered, "Now what is it that you guys are going to show us."

The outside of the city was very rocky and dark. In the air there was a scent of wet soil spreading throughout the rocky landscape. No one could see very much in the dark. The moon was there only light source, shining ever so brightly in the quiet night sky. It was a perfect place to host a battle, because no one could hear their battle crys from where they were, far off Metal Bey City.

"We need to wait now..." Kenta gulped thinking about his last encounter with Gingka in the dark alley.

-FLASHBACK-

 _"Who are you!" Kenta snapped fiercely at the figure. His voice was panicking. He ignored his pointless question._

 _"Well haven't you changed as well. By the way this yellow and green top suits you better than the last one doesn't it?" He stepped closer once again but this time Kenta managed to see a glimpse of the figure's face. The sight of him nearly made Kenta's heart stop. Kenta took a step back but tripped and landed on his backside._

 _"G..g..Gingka?!" Kenta's voice sounded strained and weak._

 _"Haha you finally recognised me" Gingka said coldly as the darkness around him slowly faded, just enough to see his scruffy burgundy hair and his light blue eyes which flashed in the dark._

 _"N..no it can't be," Kenta cried in disbelief, "There's.. No way you're him..."_

-END OF FLASHBACK-

How did Gingka become that monster?

Kyoya growled impatiently as he swiftly threw up his bey launcher with his left hand and caught it with his right.

"Oh so you're here for a battle. Makes so much more sense now," Madoka chuckled before her voice cracked into a fit of anger, "AND YOU COULDN'T TELL US BEFORE!"

Krystal watched Kyoya's and Kenta's faces tense up, before grabbing Madoka's hand, "I don't think this is a normal bey battle..."

"I agree! Kyoya buddy would never be so tense or angry for a bey battle," A familiar voice came from behind them.

They all swiveled around to see a very agitated Benkei and a mad Ryo, with folded arms.

"Guys it's nearly midnight! Kenta, Madoka what will your parents say?!" Ryo scolded them for being out so late at night.

Kenta completely ignored his question as his expression changed from nervous to deep worry. His face paled.

"I told my dad that I was going to a sleep over at Krystal's." Madoka replied sounding a bit proud.

Ryo closed his eyes and nodded, "Clever. What excuse did you make Kenta?"

Before Kenta could reply, the soft spin of a beyblade spinning could be heard. A cold, sharp chill entered the air as the spinning got louder. Everyone became deathly silent. Kyoya's eyes grew wider with caution and alert. He scanned the rocks carefully with everyone else behind him. All of a sudden Kyoya caught a glimpse of a flash of light, probably the moonlight reflecting off the beyblade.

The bey returned to the grim figure standing in the dark. His face could not be seen. He started to cackle mockingly.

Kenta's heart skipped a beat as his hands got all fidgety and his fear of Gingka grew bigger.

"You...MONSTER!" Kyoya growled once again. His fingers wrapped around his launcher as he held it up towards him.

Ryo's eyes grew wider as he started to back away in fear of the figure. Until the figure's face came in sight...

Gingka's eyes glowed dangerously as he took a step forward, sneering at them.

"Isn't it nice to see you guys!" Gingka scowled bitterly. His burgundy hair tilted to the right. He quickly glanced at Krystal and then looked away.

Ryo's heart stopped for a second as Gingka came in sight. He didn't know whether he should be happy or sad. His son had come back but with a major difference since before. There was something cold and dark about him that scared Ryo. Ryo backed away once again as his eyes were filling up with tears. Tears of joy? Or tears of sadness?

Gingka gave Ryo a cold, hard stare. That reflected no emotions whatsoever. It was more like an empty stare.

Krystal and Madoka were speechless. They were too shocked to feel anything. As for Kyoya, he sneered right back at Gingka. His hate for Gingka was too much to conceal.

"WE'RE BATTLING RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Kyoya roared like a lion.

"Oh we are, are we?" Gingka answered carelessly. His blue eyes mocked Kyoya.

"YES!"

Gingka smirked, everything was going according to plan. They would battle the weaklings, kidnap Krystal, find the Neme Gems and revive...

 **Nemesis**...

* * *

 **I'm sorry guys for dragging this a bit but I guess that's how stories go. I promise you a Kyoya vs Gingka battle in the next chapter! I think I've given you something to ponder about so...**

 **See you guys next chapter!**


	9. Shadowed and Shunned

**Beyblade: The Darkness Within**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Hi guys and welcome back to the story which I haven't updated for ages but I really found writing this chapter really difficult. I've spent hours on this so I hope it's not too bad but we'll have to wait and see. Anyways remember to ENJOY IT! ;)**

 **I do not own MFB but I wish I could.**

* * *

 _People change..._

Gingka stood facing Kyoya, who was growing at him. Gingka smirked, "There's no point in getting angry is there?"

 _Because of circumstances._

Kyoya kept staring at him with his blood shot eyes with hatred. Ryo who was cowered behind him. His heart breaking, if it wasn't already broken. Bitter tears escaping his red eyes slowly. Looking at his son made him break to tears. He fell to his knees. His face, shocked and very pale. He didn't want to lose his son again. No not again..not ever. He struggled to his feet needing the help of Benkei to stand up. His legs were jelly like as he ran towards Gingka and threw his long arms around him and cried.

 _Those people who have been hurt, disappointing and betrayed._

"Don't leave me...I'm sorry...just don't leave me...I love you son.." Ryo cried out. His tears began like a flowing river. His face showed a yearn for him, "I promise you... I'll fix everything... I'll be the dad you want me to be...but please...just don't leave..."

Gingka's head hung low so nobody could see the top part of his face. Madoka watched with a hand over her mouth. Her eyes full of tears. It wasn't easy. It wasn't easy for anyone. Kenta looked up at Gingka, hoping for some way to get out of this situation. Krystal however looked away from Gingka, being the odd one out who wasn't looking at him. The only sound around them was the quiet sobbing of Ryo and the chilling cold wind, apart from that it was deathly quiet.

 _They stop trusting..._

Gingka grabbed Ryo's arms firmly and pushed him away. Ryo's eyes grew wider with fear.

 _And they become cold._

A small, twisted smirk creeped it's way on Gingka's face as he faced Ryo. His eyes flashed daringly. His psychotic laughing echoed through the air. A dark aura formed around Gingka as his burgundy messy hair became a shade darker and more messy.

 _Or worse..._

"I can't believe you would say that!" Gingka laughed mockingly, "I mean look at you! You seem completely fine, okay so you had to quit your job as the director of the WBBA, I mean it wasn't too bad. Me? You never needed me so I don't see any reason to not leave. As for your apology..."

 _They become someone they aren't or don't want to be...A Monster_

Gingka swiftly grabbed Ryo's blue shirt collar and pulled him towards himself, they both stared at each other, "I DON'T forgive you," Gingka once again pushed him but Benkei caught Ryo before he could fall,"And never WILL!" Gingka's voice was graspy and cold.

Kyoya stepped in front of Ryo protectively, "That shows how good a son you are!" He growled.

"Son? What son!?" Gingka snapped back angrily. The air tensed up between Kyoya and Gingka.

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH NOW!" Kyoya's eyes flared up as he gritted his teeth, "Kenta, Krystal, Benkei Let's GO!"

All four of them grabbed their beys and launchers and aimed at Gingka. Krystal was quite hesitate while the others held a very firm grip of themselves.

"Well before we battle, let me introduce you guys to my comrades," Gingka flashed a smirk, "Come on guys you can come out now..."

Four familiar figures stepped into the light. Madoka gasped, "You guys! CHEATERS THATS WHAT YOU ARE! JUST LIKE HIM!"

Kite stood calmly with his arms crossed with Lenix who was behind him with guilt in his eyes. Ara and Alice stood next to each other nervously. Kite's electric hair started to crackle.

It was Madoka's time to get mad. She bit her lip, trying to figure out what to say. Her anger was building up inside but then she just cracked.

She ran up to Ara and Alice and shook their shoulders angrily, "HOW COULD YOU!"

Her eyes stared hard at Ara and Alice, which made Alice cower behind Ara fearfully, "I'm guessing Lenix's sudden fainting was a lie too!" Madoka's anger soon turned to sadness. She stopped shaking them and turned around and quietly returned to Ryo. Her tears rolled down her cheeks quickly. The four of them heard taunts from Kenta and Benkei as well which just made their guilty conscious bug them more.

Krystal however kept quite cool about it, "I always knew you were something else Ara!" She held up her launcher at Ara with determined eyes.

Ara looked up nervously but she became confident after being challenged to a beyblade match, "Well you can figure that out while we blade!" Ara also grabbed her launcher and aimed at Krystal.

"I'M GOING TO BLADE TOO!" Kenta shouted as he aimed his launcher at Kite.

"You seriously considering challenging me kid? Well you asked for it!" Kite got ready to blade and aimed at Kenta.

Lenix and Alice backed away from their friends, "What do we do now?" Lenix whispered to Alice. But before Alice could reply Benkei challenged Lenix by taunting him.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Lenix growled as he got his launcher out. His eyes flared up, "You're going down!" Lenix's hair started to point upwards.

Alice squealed as she jumped behind Ara.

"Well seems like they're ready to battle! But I guess you can't because you don't have a beyblade do you!?" Kyoya taunted.

Gingka growled, "Who said I didn't!?"

Gingka flipped his launcher in the air and caught it with his right hand. His bey which was spinning, returned to it's owner's hand. He looked at the dragon mark on the inside of his arm and grazed his bey over it as the mark disappeared. Before he attached his bey onto his launcher he had hesitated and thought for a moment as he gritted his teeth.

Kyoya's eyes widened, "What's that a second hand bey!?"

"Just shut up and get ready to blade!" Gingka snapped.

Kenta noticed the movement of Gingka when he grazed his bey on his arm and took note that Ara, Lenix and Kite had done the same thing. _'Why did they do that?'_

"3,2,1...LET IT RIP!" The bladers said with a mix of emotions, some of them getting into their battle stances.

Before the fellow bladers ripped their beyblade's onto the rocky ground, which was going to be the battle field, Kenta had also noticed something very peculiar about there oppositions. Their eyes were glowing? Was it just him or were their eyes actually glowing dimly? Then it hit him...they were planning something.

"Kyoya! I don't think we should battle!" Kenta tried shouting over the howling wind but the wind had drowned his speech. Kenta bit his lip. _'What should I do?'_

"Hey kid! Concentrate on the opposition will you! I'm your opponent so battle me!" Kite snapped getting Kenta's attention.

No one's bey had clashed yet.

"That's some bey you've got there! Is it a stamina type?" Kyoya chuckled as he looked at the black bey that was opposite Leone. Gingka didn't reply. The facebolt could not be seen because of it's speed.

Kyoya frowned, "If you're not going to attack then I WILL! LEONE!"

The green lion raced towards the black spinning beyblade. Just before the attack was going to connect, Gingka had shouted out, "NOW DARKNESS L-DRAGO!"

Kyoya, Benkei, Kenta, Madoka, Ryo and Krystal froze as they heard Gingka's bey's name and saw the very familiar dragon rise from his bey. Only one difference that this dragon was jet black. The dragon had dodged the attack swiftly as it started to rotate left and attacked Leone from behind.

"Darkness-" Kyoya stuttered as he was interrupted by Kenta.

"L-DRAGO!" Kenta growled angrily, "HOW COULD YOU USE THAT BEY!?"

Kenta had enough of Gingka's arrogant behaviour and his ignorance, "THAT'S IT GINGKA YOU ASKED FOR IT!" He roared, "SAGITTARIO ATTACK L-DRAGO!"

He left his battle with Kite and joined Kyoya's battle.

"Hey get back here-" Kite shouted.

"It's okay Kite, let him battle me." Gingka said calmly as he accepted all the hated glares and taunts from his former friends and ignored them all. His eyes closed in deep thought.

Kite nodded and he called his bey 'Storm Wolf' back to him and walked towards Alice and watched the bey battles that were happening.

Sagittario and Kenta were surrounded by a red aura of anger as the legendary blader let out his battle cry. Sagittario attacked L-drago but it once again dodged the attack swiftly. Kenta growled.

Krystal was watching their battle, not really concentrating on her battle with Ara.

"You're supposed to be battling me not them!" Ara snapped at Krystal earning her attention, "Go Delphinux! Special Move: WHIRLING WHIRPOOL"

Krystal's bey 'Frozen Bear' was drowning in the dark blue dolphin's whirpool. Krystal gritted her teeth. She couldn't afford to lose this. Her brother was counting her, "I am NOT GOING TO LOSE THIS!"

Suddenly a light blue aura surrounded Krystal and her bey started to glow, "Special Move: Ice Shards!"

A light blue bear came out from her bey as it froze Ara's whirpool and dolphin.

"Dang it!" Ara muttered.

"Be more careful Ara!" Kite warned.

Ara turned around annoyingly to face Kite, "I KNOW THAT!"

Lenix was busy battling a very angry Benkei, "So you must be Kyoya's pet right?" He mocked.

"B..B..BUll I AM NOT HIS PET! I'm HIS PARTNER!" Benkei shouted.

"Partner!" Lenix scoffed, "Phoenix Special Move: Flame Thrower!"

Bull was taking out in seconds with scorch marks covered all over. Benkei had fallen to his knees and passed out by the impact.

"BENKEI!" Madoka rushed over and brought him to where Ryo was sitting in despair.

"They're heartless!" Madoka muttered.

"Just like Gingka..." Ryo said under his breath.

Meanwhile Gingka was dodging all the attacks from Kyoya and Kenta and letting them waste their energy.

"What are you Gingka. A coward? Looks like it since you keep running away!" Kenta shouted, who was getting angrier by the second. Sagittario was starting to respond to it's weilder's emotions, "You always looked down at me, didn't you? Thinking that I was just a kid!" Finally one of Kenta's attacks connected, "You know Gingka, I had so much faith in you before, but now I just see you as a VILLAIN!"

Sagittario was beginning to attack head on with L-Drago. Kenta had tears in his eyes. Gingka had not said a word in response to Kenta's feelings. In fact he was holding one hand around his chest as if it hurt. His head was hung low, staying quiet. His chest was burning, a payment of being one of the chosen bladers.

Now it was Kyoya's turn to attack, "You are a disgrace to Beyblade! You don't deserve to even have a Beyblade! We were better off without you. The world doesn't need you either,"

Leone attacked L-Drago repeatedly, but still no response. As the attacks continued Gingka gripped his chest tighter.

"So are you giving up now? Just as well!" Kyoya continued with the attacks.

The dark aura around Gingka began to get bigger and darker, **"** **Who said I was giving up?"**

Gingka looked up with his two different coloured eyes, which scared the soul out of Kenta and Kyoya. He started to laugh evilly and his voice had started to echo a bit. L-Drago began spinning faster, also surrounded by the mysterious aura.

 **"L-Drago Special Move: Darkness Destroyer! Destroy EVERYTHING!"** Gingka had shouted all too suddenly.

"Not so fast! Special Move: King Lion Crushing Fang Dance!" Kyoya let out his battle cry.

"Special Move: Sagittario Diving Arrow!" Kenta cried out.

Gingka smirked as his dragon had flown up in the sky and came crashing down at both beys who were unleashing their special moves. All three beys clashed at once and it was then a competition of who had the will to win the most...Was it?

When the beys had clashed the pain in Gingka's chest burned. Truth was he felt the pain his dragon felt. His eyes glowed brightly and his dark aura grew.

L-Drago finally gained the upper hand and pushed Leone and Sagittario to the ground recklessly. Both beys stopped spinning but it didn't end there...

Both the beys had a lot of scratches as well. When L-Drago had landed on the ground, the whole environment had turned black and dark. Kyoya and Kenta had passed out.

Madoka looked up to see there was no sky but only a pitch black darkness. Krystal seemed to be pulled through too along with the others and then there was a scream...

* * *

 **Ta DA! Finally done after weeks of thinking! Anywho how did you guys find it? Tell me in the reviews and also if anyone has any ideas on how to improve this then please give me some tips. Now with that done, I'll get going**

 **See, you next chapter! :)**


	10. Darkness Wins

**Beyblade: The Darkness Within**

 **Chapter 9**

 **School just started. Which has really got me down. Summer went by just so quick. Anyways my updates might be a bit slower, as if my updates weren't already slow. Hope you enjoy, sorry if this chapter isn't that good, I just can't concentrate very much. One more thing, I've noticed that I did a really stupid mistake last chapter if anyone noticed, but I've fixed it now.**

 **I do not own MFB.**

* * *

Krystal's eyelashes fluttered open slowly, but were shut again due to the blinding blue light around her. She struggled to get her wrists to move, as if they were tied however it was the cold metal against her arms that scared her. She reopened her eyes after adjusting to light. Her blue orbs were beginning to show a hint of fear as she still didn't know where she was.

Krystal's neck straightened up as she started having difficulties breathing. She began to struggle getting herself free from the metal that was holding her wrists, beside either side of her hips. It seemed like even her head was pinned down to the ground. The blue glow was making her feel uneasy, as Krystal's breathing became heavy. Her throat had gone dry as she tried to call out but her voice only came out as a whisper. It appeared she was entrapped in some sort of _mechanical system_...

It was a very confined space she was in. Claustrophobia kicked in slowly. Krystal's eyes began to fill up with tears, in fear. The chill air caused a sudden shiver down her spine. There was no space to move very much, if she could move. Krystal was noticeably pinned to the ground with metal. It was very silent.

Thump.

Krystal's pulse began racing. The atmosphere around her was not any better. She could sense a lot emotions in the air. Not good emotions. The blue haired girl tried kicking and wriggling but only resulting in a yelp of pain. She moved again and again. Struggling. Tackling herself.

Thump.

She looked upwards. Glass. Krystal could see-through it, if there was anything to see. It was pitch black. It scared her. A lot.

Thump. Thump.

It was dark, cold and lonely. Three feelings that were felt by someone she knew... If she only did something about it. Regret was beginning to kick her. In fact the guilt was strangling her. It was her fault. All her fault. She had to live with it.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Krystal's tears streamed down her pale cheeks. She gritted her teeth angrily.

She subconsciously seemed to be sinking into darkness. Lost in the aftermath of the battle between Kyoya and Gingka.

Her arm burned as if someone was pressing a stone hot iron on it. She screamed in pain as her arm began to rise in temperature. Her eyes filled up with even more tears. Pain struck her where it hurt as it began to sear it's way to her shoulders. It was sharp and very instant. Ten seconds passed, then thirty and finally a minute as Krystal swallowed as the intensity of her pain slowly began fading away. She could hear her breathing underneath a small humming noise.

The glow around her began to get brighter as Krystal shut her eyes abruptly.

It seemed that the soft blue glow was making her uncomfortable. She stopped struggling, she gave up. It was too much for her. She was stuck. Helpless. Useless.

'Never give up! Keep going even if there's just a small ray of hope! You can do this Krystal! '

Those words rang in her head like bells. Words once spoken by a great champion. But that champion was gone now..

I mean what was the point now? There was no point. It felt like time was frozen.

Krystal sighed. The tears one by one streamed down her face. The darkness had taken over...

* * *

Madoka wrapped Kenta's bandages up gently as she first cleaned the wound with a cotton bud and put an antiseptic cream on. The green haired boy hissed as he bit his tongue to stop himself swearing. The clock ticked repeatedly. Again and again. Until it stopped.

Silence filled the B-pit. No noise could be heard which was unusual for a Friday morning. No noise coming from the kitchen where Benkei usually cooked burgers for breakfast, not a sound from downstairs where Kenta's friends would be demanding Benkei to hurry up and not even the tapping noise that Kyoya makes when he's hungry. There was only one noise which was echoing throughout the shop, which was the very soft sobbing noise coming from the room below them.

Madoka had bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep and the amount of stress. Her weary arms had just enough energy to wrap Kenta's last few scars. Kenta hissed again.

"Can you stop that!" Madoka snapped, as her voice filled the empty room.

Kenta bared his teeth as Madoka wrapped the last bandage around his arm. As soon as she was done, Kenta quickly pulled back his arm and jumped to his feet, anger clearly depicted on his face. His hazel eyes filled with determination. Kenta began walking towards the door, his fists clenched.

He reached for the door handle, but it suddenly flung open, merely missing Kenta's face.

"Is my bey ready yet?" An anger filled voice snarled. His green hair sticking up outwards and his skin engraved with scratches.

Madoka looked at him sadly. The wind outside began to creep it's way into the empty room as the small rain drops began to fall.

"Yes, but..." Madoka hesitated and looked up at Kyoya's anguished face before continuing, "I think you should rest for a bit... And maybe let me treat your wou-"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Kyoya roared as the lion inside of him awoke, both Kenta and Madoka stepped back from the ferocious predator in front of them.

The Leone wielder's eyes showed a hint of pain and worry amongst all the anger as he glared at the two standing in front of him. Kyoya caught sight of his precious bey on the counter as he snatched it with his claw like hands. He scowled at them before he strided towards the door only to be stopped by the screeching of a car...

* * *

Krystal breathed in and out heavily as the door to the system opened up slowly. A small smile broke out on her face, realising she was free. Or was she?

Darkness filled the room still, making it very hard to see, "Hello?" Krystal's voice called.

She put her hand on the edge of metal ridge as she felt something very familiar...

"My bey!" Krystal gasped, her face began paleing. A very cold sensation flooded into the room...that Krystal could not feel. She scooped up her bey as she struggled to get on her feet, "Kyoya? Madoka are you there?"

The blunette stuck out her hands to see where she was going until she banged into a wall.

"Help...me.." A voice began to moan...

Krystal jerked her head to one side as she was shocked at the voice that had cried out. Krystal began to back away from the wall.

"Who's there?" Krystal mumbled.

"Help...me.. I need help..." It called out again.

Krystal began to get annoyed, "I GET THAT! What do you need help with!?"

Silence replaced the moaning noises, as she sighed. A hand crawled it's way to Krystal's shoulder...

* * *

Ara stood, looking outside the window watching the raindrops fall one by one, her face clearly showing regret, "We didn't have to do that to Krystal.. She was happy with them.."

A clap of thunder crashed as the cackling lightening followed. All of them seemed to be in an old abandoned base.

Alice turned around on her chair to face her, a concerned look painted on her face, "I agree..."

"You guys are right...Krystal doesn't seem like the one to you know...have problems," a voice called out, revealing to be the hot head's.

Lenix strided towards them as he took a seat and sat next to the window beside Ara, "She's always so happy-"

"We're happy.." Ara interrupted, her eyes obviously lying. She began twiddling her fingers.

Lenix sighed at her childish attitude, "Are we? Ara you know we aren't."

Silence made the room awkward as all three of them put fake smiles on their faces.

"I don't want to do this...I don't want to help Gingka in whatever he's doing. I get a bad feeling from it." Alice mumbled sadly, as the other two nodded in agreement.

"We have to." Another voice had joined the conversation, "This is our payment back for when he helped us, even if he doesn't talk to us."

"Did you guys think it's weird how Gingka's revenge was...not really vengeful..?" Ara switched subjects.

"I found it very strange, well me and Alice think so.." Lenix replied looking at Alice for a confirmation which she nodded at.

Kite stayed silent, as his mind was racing with other things.

"Kite, but we have a right to know what he's doing don't we?" Alice spoke up.

The blonde shook his head, "We made that deal when we met him. You all did."

All of them looked at the ground with a great deal of pain on their faces as they cringed at their pitiful memories...

* * *

"Yuki? Dynamis? What are you guys doing here?" Kenta's eyes widened with surprise.

Yuki gave a weak smile at his old friends as he sat down at the table, followed by Dynamis. Both had very regretful faces.

Kyoya greeted them with a scowl on his face as he was about to leave to find his precious sister.

"You might want to listen to this Kyoya... It's very important," Dynamis stated as he sat down peacefully.

Kyoya faced them with red eyes as he banged his hands on the table, "WHAT THE HELL IS IT? I NEED TO G-"

"Tsubasa is not dead..."

* * *

 **Okay tell me what you thought? Was it too short? Or not descriptive? Anyways tell me in the reviews below.**


End file.
